The invention relates to an interconnection system comprising at least one communication device and at least one remote data system, the communication device comprising:                at least a first network connection link,        at least one service component connected to the first network connection link and comprising means for emitting presence notification signals with a predefined period,each service component of the communication device being associated with a remote data system comprising:        a second network connection link,        and a remote service agent assigned to said service component, said remote service agent being connected to said second network connection link.        
The invention also relates to a method for interconnecting a communication device to at least one remote data system.